valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 11: Stirrings (Pt.1)
Story Crowe: It's your next mission. A group has stranded in the Barious desert, you'll go there and get them out. Kurt: Please wait. Before the mission, isn't there some sort of punishment? Crowe: I would have assumed it was going to be the case. But it seems that nothing's going to happen. Crowe: The orders for your next mission has arrived before your punishment, probably means now's not the time isn't it. Kurt: But why choose us when we're barely a fighting force with the loss of our tank? Crowe: The replacement for 6 has been found. The documents for transferral have all been sent over to your room. Crowe: Just so you know, it's someone you guys have already met before. Well, do get along. Kurt: Yes sir. Crowe: I know you'll come up with your own conclusions on this new transferee. Kurt: ..? Crowe: (That's as much as I can say.) Carisa: It's me again whom you've met so many times before, taking the stage! Carisa: I'm the tank pilot, Carisa Contzen. Number's 63 I think? 3: Of all people, it's you. Carisa: Of all places, the Nameless! That's really supposed to be my line. 21: How did you end up in our squad? Carisa: You want to know? It's going to become a heartwarming story. Carisa: ..you'll grow so heated with passion, and explode in fiery anger. Heh heh. Amy: I think I kind of can imagine what happened.. Carisa: It's those gas rounds. The responsibility for that was pushed towards logistics. Giulio: Is that what command is saying? Carisa: That's right. They said no inspection was necessary on those rounds, so just give them out. I just did what I was told and now they are saying it's my fault for not inspecting them. Carisa: Thanks to that, I'm being sent joyously to be a part of the happy family of the Nameless. Carisa: Those people at command should just fall into hell.. Uh nope, I won't be satisfied unless I drop kick them. Amy: Please don't say such scary things with a smile on your face.. Alfons: Whatever it is, what is going on at command? I cannot believe this to be a fair punishment. Valerie: This is unsettling.. They weren't exactly praiseworthy in the first place. 45: It is confusing isn't it. I just hope there is no negative impact on the rest of the Gallian army. 56: As I thought, Gusurg's decision to leave was the right one.. 3: There's no right or wrong. There's only do this mission or be executed, only survival or death. 56: We take up risks that no one else would, it's do them or die.. All choices point the same way. Riela: Nothing's changed. So let's do our best like before and try to get by. Imca: That is not incorrect. Annika: Hmm, with Gusurg gone it seems something's missing around here. Leila: Forget about the people who aren't here. No sense thinking about it. Carisa: That's right, I can't fill 6's shoes though. I would just like to say I have no intention at all of dying in a place like this so let's try and get along nicely. 21: By the way, you can handle the controls of the tank can you? Carisa: The only thing I can't handle is luck, or repairs of the vehicle maybe? Riela: Have you fought in a real battle before? Carisa: Of course! There's a gap in my resume though. 3: You've been in logistics before this war started haven't you? So that means.. 45: So your experience comes from participating in the First Europan War..? Carisa: Yes, I'm plenty experienced aren't I? 21: How old are you?! Carisa: I stopped counting after 20. Riela: (She's older than I am..) Giulio: Whatever the case, I'm glad we have a tank in the squad again. Alfons: I welcome you, Carisa. Carisa: It's not just the tank, I handle equipment as well. Let's get along nicely in the future. Chapter Brief Information about a squad stranded in the Barious desert has just reached our hands and they are at this point. The retrieval of that squad is our mission this time. We will meet our allies in the point arranged and leave the desert as soon as we can. The likelihood of a pursuit in the middle of the desert by Imperial forces are low but it is unwise to let down our guard. We will cover our convoy and make our exit from the battlefield. We cannot continue the trend of failing our missions. All men, use care and attention in your movements. 'No Friends in the Desert - 砂漠に味方なし' Riela: There's no one.. Valerie: Not a single one. Alfons: Our little lost sheep should be waiting for our help around here isn't it? Kurt: There is no mistake about the location. We'll set up camp here and wait. Riela: It's going to be trouble if we draw too much attention. Kurt: It's hard to do any investigation at night. Dawn tomorrow, we'll scout out the surrounding areas. Kurt: Imca, you see well in the dark. Can I leave guard duty to you. Imca: No problem. Giulio: Compared to the ones we had in the past this one's much easier isn't it. Valerie: Command must be having a tough time putting us to use. 21: So they putting us in low-profile missions for the time being? 3: Finding stragglers in the desert in the middle of the summer heat doesn't sound much of an easy mission to me.. Amy: We're starting to become insensitive haven't we.. Leila: We're taking back what they owe us! So work hard! Alfons: It's not smart to take our time with this one, so we're going to get this done in a jiffy! 21: That's all fine and all but.. Kurt, what do you think about this mission? Isn't it a bit off? Kurt: That's right.. Imca: Ace reporting in. Allied forces are in the vicinity. I can confirm they are not enemies. Kurt: Good. Imca: But, something's out of place. There are two companies here, it does not fit in with our mission briefing. Kurt: Two companies? That's far too large, are you sure you're not mistaken? Imca: Is there no chance other squads may have picked up the mission too? Kurt: No such thing has been told to me.. Could it be..! Kurt: All hands prepare to move! Take down the camp and prepare your equipment! On the double, move! Leila: What's going on?! Kurt: I'm preparing for the worst scenario! Move! Giulio: This is no easy sightseeing trip after all, bloody damn! Kurt: Alfons, you will radio in to the approaching squads and confirm the situation. Alfons: Got it. Imca: Reporting! The friendlies have opened fire! Amy: ..!! Kurt: Alfons, how is it? Alfons: The radio line is closed! This is turning into a mess of a situation isn't it! Kurt: Giulio, raise the white flags. Let them know we don't intend to retaliate! Giulio: Got it! Imca: 7, why are they attacking us? I don't understand the situation! Kurt: I have too little information to judge at this moment.. Is it possible they are not friendlies at all? Imca: I do not see any signs to them being Imperials! Kurt: So be it, we're under heavy fire now! Just get prepared to retreat! Valerie: Withdraw, where?! 3: Anywhere's better than here! Giulio: Kurt! They've shot down our flags! Kurt: What? Riela: Kurt, your orders! Is there anything I can do? Kurt: Run around camp and make sure the equipment is being taken down on track. Help them if they are not. Riela: Yes sir! Amy: There's not much time! I have to take these.. Riela: Amy, hurry! Take only what you absolutely need up the cargo truck! Amy: Yes! My letter box, and.. Amy: ...!! Riela: We're okay, don't rush yourself, but hurry up. Amy: Oh, papa...! I'm sorry, maybe I won't see you again.. Riela: Don't say such things. We'll get through this one! Amy: Will everyone die.. Riela: ?! Riela: No..! I will never go through that again! Riela: Amy, get yourself to the vehicle! I'll gather all your belongings and get there later! Amy: But..! Riela: It's okay, go along and tell Kurt that I'm still back here. Amy: ..okay! Riela: I'll be okay, I'm not the Grim Reaper! I am no such thing..! Kurt: Riela's last.. Riela: I'm sorry for taking so long! I'm the last! We're ready to move! Kurt: Good! Withdraw now! 'Extra Event - カリサ・コンツェン' Carisa Contzen Carisa: 6 is a strange person isn't he. Running away from a tank this excellent. All you had to do was tweak those rounds a tiny bit and we could have gotten by. Kurt: There's the thing with his piled up discontent and anger too. Riela: Using gas rounds is truly hideous but.. Imca: That alone would not have made 6 want to run away. Carisa: Even I have so much hate piled up inside me working in logistics. I would have thought the Nameless would be a harsher place than this. Kurt: Indeed, his leaving has caused the uneasiness and discontent from the rest of the squad to be more obvious. Kurt: I never assumed would have thought Gusurg to be the one that would leave. I couldn't forsee this outcome, it is my responsibility. Riela: ..Regret isn't going to bring Gusurg back. Be optimistic, okay? Carisa: That's right. I've only been transferred in so spare me the tearjerkers or I wouldn't be able to work hard. Kurt: .. Kurt: I'm sorry about that. I'll try to pay more attention to what I say from now on. Riela: That's it. You can do it Kurt. Riela: It's all good! You're going to be okay Kurt, let's do our best! Carisa: Oh.. is this like, a loving wife's care and attention? Riela: Eh?! Ah, no.. this is.. I'm just doing what Gusurg used to do! With a little bit of personal touch.. Riela: Right, Imca? Imca: ..I do not think that is all. Riela: Ah, ha..ha.. Carisa: You're easy to read. Riela: Haha.. Let's get along, from someone who's easy to read, Carisa. Carisa: Well, let's work together then. This doesn't look like the kind of squad that has a lot of spare time for moping anyway. Kurt: Good to have you here. Carisa: I'm curious about your command too. Use me well okay. Kurt: Okay, I'll try to live up to your expectations. Mission Briefing We are under fire from supposed friendlies in the desert of Barious. Retrieve your composure with as much speed as possible and reach the marked locations in either Area 1 or Area 5. Also, the sudden attack has caused disarray in your ranks and the amount of units you may initially deploy are limited. Use your forces wisely and try to pull through out of this one. Strategy Update your equipment first and make sure your troops are using the correct weapons. Your tank should have the constructor module. The enemy takes the first turn. Your weapons are unreliable in the areas that have the sandstorm effect. Deploy any leader(s) that you have and start the mission. Phase 1 - Area 5 #Deploy your tank and use it to construct the ladder behind your base. Move it back into base to defend it. #Move your scout for the southwest base. #Same action, take the base. #Deploy a lancer in Area 4 southwest to take the tank out. #Bring a sniper in to take out the ace in the tower of area 2. #Deploy Imca into the area with Open Fire and move her up the tower. Take out the defenders in the southeast base. #Use a scout elite to take the southeast base. #Defend the new base in area 5 by deploying an armored tech. Phase 2 - Area 5 #Redeploy your tank into area 5, construct the ladder, then move it back into the base. #Bring in a sniper or Imca using Open Fire to clear as many gunners as you can. #Move a scout for the objective using the constructed ladders. #Same action. To reach the base in Area 1, modify your vehicle into the medium APC, add the lamplight, the rockplow and the constructor module to your vehicle. Leave your vehicle undeployed for now. Phase 1 - Area 1 #Bring both assaults to the northwest corner, use your weapon on any enemy. #Unload your first assault to kill the enemy. #Unload your second assault to take the base. #Move your vehicle again to take down the debris in the southwest corner. End your turn in the base. #Take the south base. #Same action. #Deploy a sniper in area 2 to handle the Ace. #Deploy an armored tech in area 1 to defend the base. #Deploy Imca into Area 1 using Open Fire. #(You can finish the mission if you have a scout elite) Rewards *EXP 4000 *DCT 5300 *ガリアンR (Gallian R) Aftermath Notes/Trivia With the relevant amount of training you can now appoint a second leader to your roster, increasing your bonus CP per turn to two. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions